Magician Lock
by Asewen
Summary: Ce qu'aurait été la vie de Tsukune Aono s'il avait été recueilli par les Huang. Bien qu'humain, il est décidé à devenir un magicien, mais les ennuis ne cessent d'arriver quand on vit dans une famille de monstres mafieux...
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Mon objectif premier est surtout de la finir xD  
>Cette fanfic se base essentiellement sur la saison 2 du manga de Rosario Vampire. C'est donc bourré de spoilers ( même si l'histoire est relativement modifiée ).<p>

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage n'est à moi (bouh) mais à Akihisa Ikeda.

**Prologue**

Les hasards de la vie sont parfois ce qu'il peut nous arriver de plus terrible.

Car ce fut bel et bien par pur hasard qu'il y a quelques années de ça, une famille de touristes, voyageant en Chine pendant leurs vacances, eut un accident.

Un accident de voiture. Banal. Mortel.

Et l'histoire aurait dû en rester là.

Les hasards de la vie offrent parfois de belles choses, aussi.

Ils voulurent que la voiture accidentée soit à quelques kilomètres d'un immense manoir isolé, réputé pour abriter une famille de yakuzas.

Le clan Huang, pour être plus précis.

Dont certains savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait humains.

Repérant le véhicule, ils envoyèrent évidemment des hommes vérifier ce dont il s'agissait. Mesure de précaution.

Ledits hommes revirent avec trois cadavres – le père, la mère et la fille – et un petit corps qui lui respirait encore. Un garçon, de pas plus de trois ans, qui avait survécu par miracle.

Le chef de la famille Huang n'eut aucune hésitation à demander à ce qu'on prenne soin de l'enfant. S'il pouvait s'en sortir, alors il fallait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté.

Et s'il s'en sortait, alors ils trouveraient bien, ensuite, une famille d'humains dans laquelle le petit serait adopté.  
>Telle fut la décision prise, et il n'y avait à priori aucune raison à ce qu'elle soit modifiée.<p>

Sauf que...


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici donc le chapitre 1 ! Je ne suis pas douée du tout pour les débuts d'histoire ._

_Le disclaimer ne change pas, vu qu'il n'y a pas et qu'il n'y aura probablement pas de personnage original._

**Chapitre 1 : Un humain parmi les monstres**

Le clan Huang était un groupe réputé de yakuzas.

Leur influence était grande dans toute la Chine et ils n'avaient d'égal que la Miao Family, avec laquelle ils n'étaient pas toujours en de bons termes.

Ils étaient également des êtres surnaturels, des yashas. Monstres spécialistes en l'invocation d'autres monstres, assez ironiquement. Au Japon, on les considérait plutôt comme des ogres, mais il n'y avait pas de ça dans la famille Huang.

Tsukune avait très vite compris que ce n'était pas son apparence – Bien qu'apparemment d'origine japonaise, il avait un physique on ne peut plus occidental qui contrastait avec le modèle asiatique – qui le séparait le plus de sa famille adoptive. A dix ans, il savait parfaitement que ses camarades étaient des créatures au delà du réel, quand lui se trouvait être un humain lambda. A la santé fragile par dessus le marché cette mauvaise santé qui avait décidé Ten-Ten Huang à le garder chez eux quelques mois après l'avoir recueilli.

A la base, être humain ne gênait pas Tsukune. Ten-Ten et Fei-Hong, les époux à la tête du clan, étaient de véritables parents pour lui, et leurs deux enfants, Ling Ling et Fang Fang, étaient respectivement une grande sœur et un frère, les deux garçons ayant quasiment le même âge.

Malgré une tendance à tomber malade facilement, le garçon n'avait pas reçu de traitement de faveur et n'en avait jamais demandé. Ainsi, quand bien même il n'était disposé à hériter d'aucune part du clan Huang, il avait commencé l'entrainement aux côtés de Fang Fang. Car après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs surnaturels qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Et donc, tous les matins depuis deux ans, Tsukune et Fang Fang ( qu'il appelait Fang tout court, ça allait plus vite, et de même pour Ling ) allaient courir quelques kilomètres, et se rendaient ensuite au dojo pour y apprendre les arts martiaux – et le kendo pour Fang, mais Tsukune avec une lame était un danger public.

Il n'était pas aussi fort et ne progressait pas aussi vite que son ami, mais il s'accrochait, comptant bien faire en sorte que l'unique humain, et l'humain accepté par dessus le marché – Ten-Ten n'aurait jamais toléré qu'on le discrimine – ne soit pas une honte pour les Huang. Afin de se prouver sa détermination, il se refusait à porter leur nom de famille, affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il l'afficherait le jour où il en serait digne.

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins, le garçon arriva en sueur au dojo famillial. Pour fêter leurs dixièmes anniversaires, Ling leur avait imposé deux kilomètres de plus à courir. Parlez d'un cadeau ! Lui avait déjà du mal à courir les quarante avec ses petites gambettes.

Atteignant sa destination, Tsukune fut surpris d'y trouver Ling, justement. La jeune fille, de quelques années plus âgée que lui, se tenait devant des mannequins de bois et semblait agiter curieusement ses mains en leur direction.

- Bien le bonjour,Tsukune, le salua-t-elle en l'apercevant.

- Salut ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

Ling sourit.

- Je travaille la technique du sabre dimensionnel.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent, d'admiration comme de surprise.

- Noon ? Toho-sama te l'as apprise ?

- Apprise, apprise, c'est un bien grand mot, tempéra Ling. Disons qu'il m'a enseigné les bases, après pour la pratique, c'est autre chose. La preuve, je n'y arrive pas.

Malgré tout, Tsukune restait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Le sabre dimensionnel était une technique magique que peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de maitriser, le grand spécialiste en la matière n'étant autre que Fuhai Toho, l'arrière-grand-père de Ling et Fang. Il ne l'avait croisé qu'à de rares reprises s'il était difficile d'admettre que ce vieux bonhomme décrépi soit à la hauteur des légendes qui courraient à son sujet, Tsukune le respectait énormément, s'avouant volontiers fasciné par la magie.

- Fang Fang est derrière, poursuivit Ling. J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il s'essaie aux techniques d'invocation, et je te parie qu'il n'est pas plus doué pour ça que moi pour cette lame.

- Je devrais peut-être aller l'encourager, alors, se moqua gentiment le jeune garçon que les maigres compétences de son ami faisaient beaucoup rire.

- Le voir avec sa tête de six pieds de long lors des repas me déprime, alors fais de ton mieux !

Riant, Tsukune laissa Ling pour entrer dans le dojo. Comme dit, Fang s'y trouvait, avec une pile de talismans à ses côtés, son troisième œil de yasha ouvert sur son front. Le garçon semblait s'évertuer dans des tentatives d'invocation qui, quand elles ne se loupaient pas, ne laissaient apparaître que des petits poussins inoffensifs.

- Je n'y arrive pas, se plaignit-il en voyant Tsukune.

- Tu devrais savoir que tu as plus hérité des talents de combattant de ta mère que de ceux de magicien de ton père, releva son camarade. Laisse tomber la magie et concentre toi sur les arts martiaux !

Boudeur, Fang haussa les épaules, certainement pas convaincu. Tsukune n'était pas le mieux placé pour le réconforter, après tout lui aurait donné beaucoup pour appeler ne serait-ce que ces poussins ridicules.

Car si être humain ne dérangeait pas Tsukune, qui après tout ne grandissait pas non plus au milieu de monstres radicalement différents des hommes ( sans doute la différence aurait-elle été plus marquante avec des trolls, des loups-garous ou d'autres espèces du genre ) il y avait quand même un détail qui le chiffonnait : il ne pouvait pas apprendre la magie.

Son entrainement, purement physique, ferait sans doute de lui un costaud jeune homme expert en arts martiaux, mais les invocations et les sabres dimensionnels lui seraient toujours hors d'atteinte.

Il adorait littéralement la magie, et savoir qu'elle lui était impossible était quelque part assez déprimant, quoique à cet âge il ne fut pas encore trop obsédé par ça.

Histoire de se changer les idées, Tsukune alla s'entrainer au karaté. Deux heures plus tard, en nage mais content, il avait complètement oublié ces histoires il ne pensait plus qu'à se renforcer pour devenir un excellent combattant et devenir un membre à part entière de la famille. En les aidant dans leurs...affaires – pour ne pas dires grosses magouilles pas nettes de mafieux – il pourrait de plus les remercier pour l'élever ainsi, alors que bon nombre de monstres auraient préféré le dévorer. Si lui était intégré, il avait très tôt été informé qu'en règle générale, Monstres et Hommes ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Fang et Ling deviendraient les prochains chefs en effectuant correctement sa formation, il pourrait être prêt à temps pour les soutenir de son mieux quand leur heure serait venue.

En quittant le dojo pour repartir au bâtiment principal, Tsukune aperçu un essai plutôt réussi de Ling qui parvint à trancher un des bras du mannequin. Ses efforts pour oublier la magie aussitôt envolés, le garçon s'en alla d'un pas allègre dans ses pensées, il se voyait grand magicien redoutable, affrontant des légions de créatures surpuissantes et malintentionnées pour sauver le monde, et pourquoi pas créer son propre clan, bien évidemment allié aux Huang, combattant ensemble face à la menace...


End file.
